fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Fattieschan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami riku (talk) 07:58, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: How are you doing? Hi Fattieschan, First of all extremely sorry for the delay for my reponse to your message. The reason for the delay was that I was waiting for the E3 that has happened a few weeks ago. Great games are coming out this and next year. And also I was very hyped about a lot of games such as Fire Emblem Fates, and Kingdom Hearts III. So I was not that much around wikia. I've read your message on the Community wiki, and congratulations. Seems like I was not wrong after all :p. Vandalism is very tough to handle, as that it will increase time by time which can make you crazy. So I understand that too. Probably because the wiki is filled with new users is because your doing a great job as an administrator. Keep up the good work. As for me, now that the hype has gone, I'm very rarely active on wikia. Currently, I had another problem, which I actually started to believe that those problems that I and some others contributors have encountered, are only at anime/manga based wiki's. I've never faced such kinds of troubles on game related wiki's however. So, I was really thinking about the times before the Haikyuu Wiki and current. Now I'm completly going to cut myself loose from the anime/manga based wiki's. It feels like I cannot come through the contributors, even pointing out the policy, but they are twisting the lines I'm writing to them. Even that I'm changed and all and listen more to the contributors, it feels like they are not listening to me at all. Currently, I'm confused. But, everything is going fine. If you feel to talk again, feel free to hold a conversation. Currently, I'm not really that busy. But great news by becoming bureaucrat. Should've gave you that before the entire voting :). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Fattieschan! :You've got also a lot of things in mind for forgetting to respond to my message, hahaha, don't worry. Probably you're just modest by not dealing with complements, its a plus for many people, or so I've heard. Don't worry about me being nice to you because you've replaced me, you've didn't caused tension against me in the first place, remembered what I've told you, you're the only one from that wiki that I trust, so don't worry. :I didn't paid any attention to the controversy, I was actually waiting like many of Square Enix fans, the trailer for Kingdom Hearts III, as well as FFXV (which didn't showed up). Great that you're also getting Fire Emblem for your DS as well, as I cannot wait to be released in the west and Splatoon is a very popular game, was not really into it, but I got a friend who is playing it. Looks like a awesome game. :Thanks you for understanding my switch from anime/manga wikis to game wikis. I can remember seeing something like that about the Haikyuu! series that most readers are females. As I can tell you, you're probably right, many troubles that I've encountered on the anime/manga wikis are definitely from females. Bu vandalism is everywhere around Wikia, and many wiki's are getting troubled by it. The staff is mostly lacking in my point of view, but try to contact them again to lock editing from unregistered users. But is can be true with what you're saying, most encounters that I had are with female users, and it feels like to have it their way rather than the wiki's way of how its setted. :But there is also one thing that also bugs me a lot and it is when a manga is announced to become an anime users suddenly come and when the anime has ended they will fade slowly, and when there is a second season announced they will come again. When that happens, if the anime is announced at the beginning, they also come with an attitude on the way they would like even when there is a layout policy set to point out how it actually should be, but they are twisting the subject with force that there will be a heavy discussion between users with result a user or some users against the policy or the one who have written it. :Currently I am focusing on this wiki and the Yo-Kai Watch Wiki, and so far so good and it is always a pleasure to hold conversations with someone. But if you need help, or advice etc. you can ask me, and hoping that I can respond quickly. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 05:12, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I felt tricked when the trailer of FFXV didn't showed up. Fire Emblem became a pretty great game after Awakening, and Fates sells good in Japan. You might give it a shot when it comes overseas, everything on its time. I do agree with you about the vandalise thing, unregestered users are more trolling than editing, especially on popular and abandoned wikis. ::Some editors rather don't like to follow the rules though, they rather following their own perspective on things they want to see, which bring them in a lot of tension with other users. I've seen such things as well on different wikis, but one wiki who is extremely harsh and serious so far I've seen is the Naruto Wiki. I could remember somewhere between 2010 or 2011 I had a conversation with a user I've encountered on a other wiki saying that due to the long history of vandalism, the Naruto Wiki is very strict and harsh place to edit, and editing there long enough can make you handle many wikis as well. Indeed, Naruto is a very harsh and strict wiki to edit, and also a place were new users are having troubles with their traditional way of editing the wiki. I do understand that it annoys you as well. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 16:20, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Hahaha, that's really a ridiculous topic tbh. I do sure agree with B0kut0, who cares about it. I think its freckles, because acne is not really for so long at the same spot if I'm correct (or I say gibberish). Fair of you by adding a poll, but like I said, no one wants to listen to what is already placed even pointing it out, they are looking it at their own perspective. Actually, a 12 month ban is really long, I rather would ban a user for three days or a whole week. :::I have read the issue, was hard to find and didn't read all of it to be honest, but, I will take my time soon to read it carefully. I've noticed that it are unregestered users, which can put that plan in motion to prevent editing of unregistered users. I agree with you a lot about that topic, its kind of ridiculous and annoying, I encounter a lot of these useless wars in various kinds of wiki's. But to tell you, no matter what wiki you go and contribute and show of your results in a flashy manner (just saying something), there are always contributors who will trash that with their statement. ::: An example can be: Naruto's hair is blond, but someone changed it to red because of the Uzumaki clan is known to have red hair. There will be a edit war about who's right. I compare the situation with that example. What I normally do, maybe you will pick it up: :::*Ban unregestered users much more longer than registered users. Unregistered users can be helpfull most of the times, but most of them are either trolling, spamming or vandalizing, which they are doing it on purpose to thick the administrators of the wiki off and laugh about it. :::*Ban regestered users at a minimum of time, let's say two to three days or a week max, depending of the situation. :::Anyhow that's my way of handling the situation. But, to make it short, you're absolutly right, you have patience by setting up the poll, let everyone make their opinion rather or not Yamagushi has freckles or acne, locked the page until the result came in and B0kut0 saying "who cares" (still funny, because he is totally right xD). Your just doing your job as an administrator and that's great. I would choose to make the policy strict, but not too strict. If there are any problems you would like to talk about or just talk, don't hesitate to leave a message. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC)